Hero
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: This is a one-shot Sonny/Chad. What happens when Sonny is walking home from the studio.. at night? Read to find out. Story is better than summary. Please Read and Review


**A/N: okay so this is gonna be a one shot about Sonny and Chad. (as usual) The song "Hero (Acoustic Version)" sung by Sterling Knight is included.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, the characters or the song.**

Sonny's POV

It was around 11 pm and I was still at the studio. I was planning to ask someone to drop me off but all my cast mates had already left and I wouldn't think anyone from _Mackenzie Falls _would want to drop me off. I just started to walk my way home. I know this isn't a good idea but I just wanted to get home and rest. I was walking down the street where it's always so quiet. I wasn't worried about walking here but then these bunch of guys walked up to me. I started to worry.

"Hey there pretty lady" one of the guys said.

"Why don't you stay and hang with us?" another guy had asked.

"Um.. no thanks. I just want to get home." I started to walk away but then someone grabbed my arm really tightly.

"Excuse me, but can you let me go?" I had asked calmly.

The guy had said, "I don't think so. We want you to stay with us and have fun."

I started to panic, "Let me go I said!" I tried to pull my arm away but the guy was too strong for me.

I just started to yell, "Help! Help!" until one of the guys slapped me hard across the face.

I just stayed silent. I closed my eyes. Hoping that someone would save me from these people. Tears started to stream down my face. And then I heard a voice I knew very well.

"Hey let her go!"

It was the love of my life, Chad Dylan Cooper.

I looked at him and he looked furious.

The one who was grabbing me said, "Why should I?"

Chad said, "Because I told you to"

The other guy who called me 'pretty lady' said, "What are you gonna do? Attack us with your terrible acting skills. Yes, we've seen your show. It was so terrible." the guy then laughs.

I was still looking at Chad. He had become more furious than before. Then the next thing I know is that Chad had punched the guy who said his acting was terrible. The guy just fell onto the ground and immediately got up and ran.

The guy who was grabbing me let go and started to throw punches at Chad.

Chad had dodged every single one of those attacks and just punched the guy in the face.

The guy just ran away.

The last guy was just standing there looking scared.

"If you leave now, I won't hurt you" Chad said to him.

The guy just nodded and ran away.

I just sat on the ground, tears still streaming down my face.

I was closing my eyes until a soft hand touched my shoulder.

My eyes shot open.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-yes" I managed to stammer out.

"Let's get you home" after he said that he picked me up and carried me to his car.

I was still crying when we got in the car. We just sat in silence until Chad spoke.

"Sonny, what were you doing walking home by yourself?"

I had stopped crying and said, "There was no one in the studio to drop me home, so I just walked."

I looked at Chad and all he did was nod.

A few minutes later, we had arrived at my apartment.

"Chad, why don't you come up for awhile and drink something" I asked.

"Sure"

We walked up to my apartment. When we had gotten inside, I straight away locked the door.

Chad just sat down on the couch looking at nothing in particular.

"Chad?" I had said to break the silence.

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"How did you find me?"

"I was driving in my car, with the windows open. Then I heard someone scream 'Help! Help!' so I just followed where it came from.. Then I found you."

"Ohh.." was all that I could say.

"Sonny, why didn't you call me or something..?" Chad had asked.

"I thought you wouldn't want to drop me off, since we always fight and stuff.."

"Even though we fight and stuff I would have still dropped you home.."

It was silent the next few minutes until Chad broke the silence.

"Hey Sonny, can I borrow your guitar?"

"Umm.. sure" after I said that I went off to get my guitar in my bedroom.

I came back out with my guitar and handed it to him.

He started to play some chords and started to sing.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere _

_You wanna go_

_Yeah_

I was so in shock. Chad Dylan Cooper could sing. I was staring at him then he looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a smirk or anything, it was a real smile. He continued his song.

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear but,_

_I'll be your hero_

I was still in shock, while sitting on the chair I had pulled out when he started to sing. His voice was so beautiful.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero, oh_

_Ill be your hero, yeah_

_Ill be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_That when its meant to be_

_Ill become a hero-o_

_So Ill wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero, yeah_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah_

_Ill be your hero_

_Hero_

Chad had finished his song and put the guitar down. I was still looking at him in shock.

"So did you like it?" he asked.

"I don't like it"I said looking at his face.

His smile dropped down.

"I love it!" I said smiling.

His smile reappeared on his face and gave me a hug.

He pulled away from the hug and said,

"I love you"

Tears started to stream down my face. They were tears of joy. And I just said,

"I love you too"

And we kissed.

When we had to pull away it was because we needed air. We were just staring into each others eyes until Chad began to speak.

"Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to become my girlfriend?"

I was so happy. All I said was,

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I will be your girlfriend." after I had said that I gave him a peck on the lips.

He just stood there smiling at me before he picked me up and twirled me around.

We are finally together.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Hi. Did you like it? Was it good or bad? **

**Please Review~**

**Hanuel  
**


End file.
